


The Fallen

by shk_timeofdeath



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: A year have passed and a new school year has started, there were a few transfer students here and there from different schools. Most of them were freshmen but there were some sophomores and juniors as well- one of the new freshmen students caught the attention of the student council.. "Okumura Miu" the lady with red hair and a pair of golden orbs.





	1. Chapter 1

« **The Fallen** »  
 **†** _Prologue_ **†**

 

Okumura Miu was on her way back to her classroom from the bathroom when there was an announcement from the speakers telling the students to come and gather in the auditorium once their homeroom classes were done- and so, Miu decided to do just as what they were told since there was just a few more minutes left before her homeroom class ends but there was one thing bothering her.. she didn't know where the auditorium is yet.. or maybe she does but she kind of forgot the way to go there since the school was undeniably really huge. So she made up her mind to let herself roam around for a bit on a hunt to find the auditorium.

She went around checking a few doors here and there- not minding the signs much just to familiarize herself around when she finally arrived at the Arts Room. "Arts Room," she mumbled to herself as she read the sign. Slowly she opened the door slightly before peeking inside only to catch a glimpse of a black wing of some sort disappearing into thin air but left a few feathers around in front of the currently dark painted canvass. "Wha..?" Miu blinked upon fully opening the door before rubbing her eyes. "Was that a big bird just now?"she asked herself as she went in and picking up a feather before looking out at the large window that was opened. ".. Hm, maybe I just saw wrong..?"

 

She shrugged it off and went out after and continued to walk around, by now, students were starting to gather inside the auditorium after the homeroom class of all levels have ended. It seems it was the Student Council that requested to have a small gathering slash meeting to brief the students for their upcoming opening ceremony for the freshmen students. "Miu!" A short haired girl called out to the red haired girl who was looking at the bulletin board where a school map can be seen.

Miu craned her neck to look at the owner of the voice who called out to her and she smiled upon seeing a familiar face, "Oh, Ritsuka senpai!"

"What are you looking at?" Ritsuka asked in confusion and looked at the board, "Ah? You don't know the way to the auditorium yet? Would you like to come with me there together?" she offered. Miu's face brightened at the other before nodding her head, "If it isn't that much of a trouble then yes please!" Ritsuka laughed softly in amusement before nodding as she led the younger to where the auditorium is located.

 

"Oh so this is where it was!" Miu spoke to herself, Ritsuka looked at her with a questioning look, "Have you been looking for the auditorium for quite a while now?" Slightly feeling embarrassed Miu nodded in response, Ritsuka chuckled and patted her head before excusing herself as Azuna was calling for her from the side where they were supposed to be.

 

The auditorium was filled with chatter here and there and two professors in charge was kind of having a little hard time up in the stage to quiet them down- however, the crowd only went louder as three male students came up on the stage. There were lots of squeals and shouts from mostly the girls trying to get the attention of the boys..

 

Just then the short hair blonde guy from one of the guys excused himself to the professor before taking the mic and calling out to everyone, "Everyone please quiet down. We'll be starting the meeting now."

And as if on cue, everyone quieted down.

 

He started explaining the plans after introducing himself as the President of the Student Council when a purple messy haired student came up on stage and stood next to the other two just behind the President who was talking.

There were a few murmurs here and there atthe lad's entrance.

 

 

Miu on the other hand couldn't help as her gaze was fixed on this certain student who just so happens to be staring back at her with a smiled etched on his face that seems to be drawing her in.

 


	2. The Fallen: Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting had started and is almost done while Okumura Miu was on the verge of wanting to have herself get swallowed by the floor beneath her because of a certain 'disturbance' she have caused.

« **The Fallen** »  
**†** _Chapter I: Encounter_ **†**

* * *

Rem had finished delivering his explanation and turned around to see the other three behind him and almost immediately he narrowed his eyes at the raven haired one before stepping forward and muttering only loud enough for them to hear, "Since you're here, you should let them hear about your report."

 

Upon hearing this the raven haired boy only smiled before taking a step forward only to have the long haired blonde sticking out his foot slightly causing the latter to stumble slightly. "Oops, not sorry. Now go tell the students about your stupid report." The blonde stated with a small sneer.

 

The raven haired boy shrugged and continued on as he took the mic, "I'm the treasurer of the Student Council, Natsumezaka Shiki. Now regarding the clubs budget for the ceremony.." The boy started introducing himself and most students proceeded to murmur about themselves regarding the sudden appearance of the student council member who was known to not make an appearance along with the others most of the time.

 

' _So that's the Treasurer.._ '

' _The infamous mysterious Natsumezaka Shiki.._ '

' _This is such a rare event to see him with the other three.._ '

' _He looks cute, right? But something feels off about him.._ '

 

Shiki continued to read his report that he had brought with him and explaining a few stuffs about the previous expenses and income despise the fact that he can clearly hear the other students murmurs about him besides he doesn't care anyways.. but there was one thing he didn't leave out as well—his gaze on the certain red haired girl in the crowd of students.

 

In the middle of Shiki's report, a ringtone disturbed everyone's attention from the stage to look at whose phone was ringing. Miu on the other hand felt her face heat up as she immediately shut her phone off before loudly apologizing about disturbing. Shiki raised a brow while the other Student Council members either chuckled or narrowed their eyes at her. Some students shook their heads before Shiki resumed his report but something was different in his expression this time- a sinister looking smile was plastered on his face creeping out some students in the process. Miu found her self sinking into her seat as she stared down on her hands that was holding onto her phone.

 

Finally after 23 minutes have passed, the meeting was finally adjourned and the students were asked to head back to their respective classes.

 

As Miu was on her way back to her classroom, she switched her phone back on and checked who called her to see that it was her cousin so she decided to send him a text message apologizing for turning her phone off before asking what he wanted with her.

 

After sending the message, Miu proceeded into entering her classroom and towards her seat- not minding the other students as they themselves are either in their own worlds or group of friends to chat with. Miu isn't that social but she isn't anti social either.. she does doesn't like to bother herself to speak to much to the others who obviously shows no interest in her.

 

Finally after a few more minutes of the students in the room buzzing around here and there, they finally settled down as a professor came inside and greeted the class. "Good morning, Ms. Takeshima!" the students greeted back and almost immediately the professor started doing an attendance check first.Once everything was done with the attendance, Ms. Takeshima proceeded to briefing the students about their class which is biology when someone suddenly knocked on the door that caught everyone's attention. "Come in," Takeshima stated and the door slid open to reveal a light haired boy with an unreadable smile plastered on his face, "Good morning, I would like to excuse Ms. Okumura Miu. The Student council would like to have a word with her," the boy stated where in response Ms. Takeshima let her eyes roam around the classroom for a bit before stopping her gaze on the red haired girl while some of the students ended up murmuring to themselves and their seatmates. "Alright then, Ms. Okumura.. Go on ahead." Miu bit her inner cheek as she nodded upon standing up and walking towards the door to follow the other boy. "Then.. If you'll please excuse us," the boy spoke again before he and Miu bowed their heads slightly before fully stepping out of the room and closing the door.

 

"Excuse me, but may I ask why am I being called out by the Student Council?" She asked cautiously as they both strutted down the rather quiet hallway since the classes were already starting, "I am not permitted to answer your questions, besides guiding you to the Student Council's quarters. Sorry," the boy responded before letting out a small chuckle. Miu in response to this scrunched her nose in disbelief before nodding and keeping to herself as they walked- however she couldn't shake the thought that she might've done something wrong. ' _Was it because of my phone ringing?_ ' She asked herself before letting out an audible sigh when she suddenly bumped into something.

 

Turns out it was the boy's back and he had just faced her now, "We're here," he proclaimed before standing aside and nodding his head towards the door. "You may come in now since they are expecting you." he added before finally turning on his heels and walking away and leaving her standing infront of the two large doors infront of her while looking like a lost pup.

 

Miu made a face as she grumbled to herself, "What a weirdo.." before shaking her head and bringing up her fist up to the door then knocking three times before pushing the door open after twisting the knob. "Excuse me-"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the repititive words used, I just happen to not be able to come with any other alternatives at the moment hahaha. I would love to know what you think of this so please do leave a comment? ouo
> 
> All Rights Reserved. I do not own any of the specified characters besides the original characters that I have came up with especially our MC. Credits to Tomoko Konparu, Rejet, Samako Natsu and Square Enix for the characters of Dance with Devils and for a few references that I am using from the original anime and manga plot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Will be basing some stuffs from the anime, but the start would mostly from the manga. So yeah I have those two as the reference for the start but after that it'll be all be from my imagination.
> 
> I am in no way claiming Dance with Devils as mine along with it's characters. I only own the original characters that I will be making/using and Miu Okumura is one of them.


End file.
